A tainted Hero
by When-the-snow-burns
Summary: America ( Alfred ) Has been dead for a year now, and new tensions rise when his soul cannot cross to the world of the dead. On the anniversary of his death a figure offers him a deal, but at the cost of his pure soul. As a now tainted soul, the nations must race to collect all of Alfred's toy soldiers in order to release him from the ruthless of this curse. (WARNING Suicide, death)
1. Prologe

Arthur's feet hit the soggy ground in a continuous pattern as he walked through the old grave yard, the scent of fall blowing with the breeze. It had been a year now, since Alfred had passed on. A shock to the world, for he seemed so strong. There had been no warning, or even details on his death. All information had been hidden away by his government. A short sigh came as he glanced around the plots, most were ground level stones with brass holders for flowers. He looked up from the depressing ground to see a familiar figure in front of Alfred's tombstone.

"Oh Kiku I didn't expect you to be here." Arthur said once he was close enough, clutching the bouquet of the yellow roses. The black haired mans head shot up from were he had been staring.

"Arthur-San, this is a surprise." He said stepping back to allow Arthur room. A growing mountain of flowers sat in front of the head stone, almost covering the words engraved; 'A true friend, and a hero of all.' Arthur paused setting the yellow roses with the others, when standing he noticed a bouquet in Kiku's hand.

"Are those for Alfred?" He asked pointing, Kiku's brown eyes trailing to his hand.

"Hai. Alfred-san said he enjoyed these purple flowers once." Kiku responded, leaning over to set them down away from the others. When he stood back up his face remained locked on the stone. After a long period of silence Arthur finally spoke.

"It's been a year now..." He said sighing, closing his green eyes wistfully.

"It's very hard to believe is it not?" Kiku replied looking at Arthur. Several more moments of silence passed.

"We should get going. The meeting will start soon." Kiku voiced after a short time. A silent nod came from Arthur as he turned and walked back to the cobble path. Kiku took a few second to kneel in front of Alfred's grave.

"May your rest be peaceful." He whispered, a soft prayer going afterwords. When he finished Kiku stood, and followed Arthur out. Sadly what either man failed to notice was the figure that sat behind the stone.

"England, your supposed to see dead people!" It whispered leaning forward with faded blue eyes. His blonde hair messy, a red stained bandage wrapping around his head. A annoyed sigh came as the man stood, a tan suit over his body.

"Arthur!" He yelled standing after him, but the men walked away, not even sparing a glance to him. Alfred sighed, closing his eyes. That's when a voice came behind him, he turned his head to look. Opening his eyes he found a figure bathed in black standing there.

"I've never seen you so hopeless." It chimed leaning forward. Alfred scowled crossing his arms. The thing seemed to look him over, despite no visual face.

"Alfred, I'll make you a deal." It said finally stepping back. Alfred looked up frowning

. "What is it?" He asked admittedly curious. Sadly with this Alfred had no idea why he got himself into.


	2. Chapter 1, When it begins

The meeting was in dead silence, an empty chair sitting at the head of the table. Alfred would of been the one to start theses things. But, with out the hero the next man had to start.

"Um h-hello, if I could get your attention. J-just for a bit!" Matthew stuttered nervously, his voice just loud enough to gain some attention.

"T-the world conferences c-can start. I-is every one present?" He asked glancing around, his eyes pausing on an empty chair in front of him. Quickly he forced himself on. Counting heads he found only two missing.

"H-has any one geared from Arthur or Kiku?" Matthew questioned, tapping a wooden clip board with his pen. A hand raised, Francis with a solemn look stood.

"Anglettere has gone to visit Alfred's grave, I imagine Kiku may be there as well." Francis explained, his voice flat with warded away emotion. Matthew nodded and wrote on the paper, finally setting the board on the table.

"They'll be here soon then." Matthew confirmed, turning to a white board he grabbed a neon red marker.

"Today's subject i-" He was interrupted by the wooden doors silently opening, heads turning to see.

"I'm sorry we are late, traffic held us up." Arthur spoke waking in, Kiku behind him. Just as the dark haired man began to close a door, a nearly invisible figure slipped through. A smirk on its lips.

"It's fine, please just t-take your seats." Matthew said going back to writing. Arthur walked across the room, several eyes opened following him from an array of nations. He sat, his head turning to the board. The invisible figure slipped into the seat, his seat. The one Alfred would always have during a normal meeting. His eyes glowed a eery blue, that seemed freezing as the snow itself.

Finally Matthew stepped away, the words 'global warming' messily written.

"Today's subject was one of Alfred's favorites." He said tapping the bored with the marker. That was when it started, like a snap of a finger the room changed. The bright lights fading into a code of flickering gray, the shades staking closed. several nations gasped in fear. Several screams wringing from the European section. Alfred smirked standing, pushing the chair out in the process, only making he anxiety level worse. Oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
